To Reverse the Curse
by Awesome11
Summary: Team Reborn won the Arcobaleno Trails, a hollow victory as all their friends are 'eliminated' and they are to become the new Arcobaleno. Luckily, Byakuran has a daring (stupid) plan send Tsunsa to an alternate universe where he has time to try and find a way to reverse the curse before it's too late. Unluckily, he's not the Tenth here, his brother is. (rating is due to paranoia)


Tsuna stared blankly ahead. He felt so very lost right now. His eyes started to scan the battle field. There was Enma, blood pouring out of his shoulder, unconscious. He could see Dino, his eyes were staring open blankly, and blood poured out of a wound on his stomach, but there was no life force behind it. Tears pricked his eyes as he saw Xanxus on the truck of a tree, there was a sword through his chest, keeping him up there.

They had won the battle of the Arcobaleno's. They had been team Reborn. It had seemed so harmless. Fight for an Arcobaleno. The winner gets his curse released. He should've seen it was a trick. Now he had just seen all the Arcobaleno become Vindice, even Lal Mirch, even…Uni.

It would forever haunt him in his dreams, seeing them collapse in pain, their bodies becoming big once again in a flash of light, and then the horror Tsuna had felt as bandages began to cover them. But they were strong. Colonello started to tear the bandages off of Lal, always thinking of her before himself, they kept coming back. Reborn was using Leon, who was a knife, to try and tear his own bandages off, and reached over to try and help Uni as well. The other Arcobaleno's followed suit. Then some Vindice came, dragging them away with chains, and Tsuna had managed to see Reborn look at him one last time, before the chocolate orbs became covered in bandages as well, and then the Arcobaleno were gone.

The clearing had become full of bodies. Tsuna wasn't sure which were dead and which people were unconscious. Before the Arcobaleno had been turned into Vindice, Checkerface had… taken care of everyone else. Well, Tsuna looked around the clearing, almost everyone. His guardians were in a similar state of shock as himself, all paced away from each other in a circle.

Tsuna turned to Gokudera, who was on his right, and opened his mouth to say something, to break the silence that filled the area with the memory of death and unspeakable horrors, but before he could, a light shone in the center of their circle. There were seven pacifiers, glimmering, devoid of all color. Hibari was the closest to the circle of light, in fact, he was in it. Tsuna watched it happen.

The light purple flames seemed to be sucked out of the slightly beaten up disciplinary officer. Hibari's eyes widened, but it seemed as if the fire had been taken out of them, which now that Tsuna thought about it, it was. The flames seemed to hover in the air for a second, and Tsuna would have sworn that it looked like a hedgehog for a split second, before one of the pacifier's sucked up the flames, turned the same color of purple. It hovered for a second, separating from the other pacifiers, before latching onto Hibari.

Hibari, despite being so prone to pain, gasped softly (which meant it must be hurting him a great deal) and a white light encompassed him to the point where he could no longer be seen. The circle of light that now held six pacifier's started to expand, crawling closer to its next victim, Ryohei. Tsuna was the farthest from the menacing light.

His mind was reeling as he realized what was happening. They were becoming the next Arcobaleno's. He tried to think what to do. Should he run? Terror kept him rooted to the spot where he was standing. There was a rustle of movement down by his foot and he looked down to see a bloody hand gripping the earth, struggling to help the body it was connected to stand.

Byakuran's body that Tsuna had thought was dead.

The pale skinned boy heaved himself up, standing in front of Tsuna protectively. His hair was stained red and his clothes were cut up, showing many bloody wounds covering his body. Byakuran shook slightly as he struggled to remain standing. He may not be dead, but Tsuna got the distinct feeling that he was certainly at its doorstep.

"B- Byakuran." Tsuna managed to choke out. He managed to see that on the other side of Byakuran yellow flames took the appearance of a kangaroo before entering a pacifier.

"Tsuna," Byakuran used no honorific, surprising Tsuna. "…let me take your place."

"N-no Byakuran." Tsuna said firmly.

"I can buy us time." He insisted.

"No-"

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard Byakuran call out to him in such a respective manner, Ryohei's scream of pain echoing in the background. "Let me do this! Don't you trust me?"

"No." Tsuna deadpanned. "…but I know you're our best chance right now." There was a bull made of green flames for a second before that was gone into a green pacifier.

"You are absolutely correct." Byakuran said. He raised his ring hand out so it was parallel to the ground and it burst into sky flames, the entire hand trying to contain them. "I can take the curse for you." Byakuran said. "But don't worry, you'll be busy enough." Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's arm and the flames wrapped around him, he gasped in surprise and the world went black.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to a pale blue sky. He was on a precipice overlooking a wide expanse of salty water, the foam curling on the waves. He glanced behind him to see a grove of trees going on for as long as he could see. It was so calm here. So much calmer than the scene he had come from. Now that he thought about it, how did he get here?

"I'm glad you made it okay." Tsuna turned back to the edge of the cliff to see a certain white haired man sitting there, his violet eyes reflecting the ocean. Had he been there the whole time?

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked, sitting down next to Byakuran.

"This is the lane in between alternate realms, or parallel worlds as you might know them as." He replied.

"This is the place in between worlds? I would've thought it would be more… empty." Tsuna said.

"The place is like a very malleable metal, it conforms to the wishes of whoever is here." Tsuna thought about that for a bit. He wasn't sure what he thought Byakuran would picture the perfect place as, but this wasn't what would've first come to mind.

"So…" Tsuna started, images of the seven transparent pacifiers coming to mind. "…what's this grand master plan of your?"

"Not a plan Tsu-chan~" Byakuran finally turned to Tsuna, looking him straight in the eyes. "…a gamble." Tsuna sighed to himself. Of course.

"So, what's this gamble?" He asked.

"Well, as I've been studying the relation between different worlds and I've come to the conclusion that due to the fact that time and space are always related, time moves differently in each respective world. So, I could send your soul into the body of a Tsuna who recently died, because otherwise there would be a problem with two souls in one body, and you could spend weeks researching a way to counter the Arcobaleno curse and sure the Vindice, since one must exist, and hardly any time would have passed in our world since not only would your body be temporarily without a soul but I would infer that the more time one has the Arcobaleno curse placed on them the harder it would be to reverse it and…" Byakuran paused. "…and you're looking at me like I just grew two heads."

"Well, duh." Tsuna said plainly. "You sound like you know what you're doing."

"Oh, Tsu-chan~ you wound me~" Byakuran complained, pouting.

"So, what's the catch?" Tsuna said.

"You're so smart Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said with a smile. "This is of course a parallel world, in this world you have a younger brother, but it has been decided that he will become Decimo. Reborn is coming the day when you come in, the Tsuna of that universe died of an unexplainable heart attack in the middle of the night. No one will know you should be dead."

"So, my guardians won't know me?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't befriend them again~" Byakuran said cheerfully.

"Will you be there?" Tsuna asked. He hoped so; he needed someone he knew to help him.

"Well, the me of that universe would have to be dead," Byakuran's eyes became clouded and Tsuna started to wonder, did Byakuran feel when he died in other universe's? "…I'm, I mean, he, is in a coma." Tsuna knew what he should ask.

"Is there any brain activity?"

"No, the doctors haven't realized it yet, but he's already gone." Byakuran's eyes cleared back up. "So, I'll be able to help you if you need it, but it might take me a while, the Arcobaleno curse has stared to touch my soul, so it will be hard to move it to my body in that universe."

"Okay," Tsuna stood up. "…I'm ready." Byakuran nodded and lit his ring on fire, Tsuna lit his own ring of fire as well. They 'brofisted' each other, making their sky flames connect. This time the world went white as Tsuna's soul went reeling to a parallel world.

* * *

Byakuran looked at where Tsuna had been. He would have to keep his soul here, in between worlds, otherwise he would lose his only way of communicating with Tsuna. His soul belonged to his body from their universe, so even when he went to the parallel world he knew he'd carry the curse of the rainbow with him, it would get worse the more it touched his real body, it hurt even now, and the curse hadn't even given him the pacifier yet.

He thought about Tsuna's question, about the him in that world, that was probably the best way he had died yet. He liked it also when he spontaneously combusted due to flame core weakening, just a flash of heat and then nothing, very little pain.

On some degree he could always feel what his other selves were feeling, especially when he slept. Like the one that's in Vindice, when he visited that world unintentionally when he slept he would wake up and forget that he could breathe without the mask and panic.

He hated drowning, that dragged out, the feeling of panic of being unable to breathe, when he opened his mouth only to feel water crash into his lungs, the hopelessness connected to the weight on his leg. No matter what he did and when it happened, if he died in another universe he'd experience it in his dreams.

He hoped he'd manage enough strength to help out Tsuna, that no good boy would never in a million years be able to handle this. He laughed to himself as he stared at the ocean, the mare in Italian, and started to gather his strength in the oddly fitting setting.

* * *

**'kay, new story, I hope you guys like it. It's a new idea I got. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff :)**


End file.
